To Mechanise An Empire
by Metal1784
Summary: All you need to change the world is one good artifice and a river of blood. After defeating Sonic in the battle of Sonic Heroes, Metal Sonic takes his obsessive fantasy to the next level - a corrupted reality in which he aims to exact his revenge and evil desires. Set during and after Sonic Heroes.


**A/N:** Being a fan of Metal Sonic, I wondered what would happen if the ending of Sonic Heroes was to be altered in his favour. Would he be able to handle the absence of key characters, and how would he take his plans a step further? As a result, this... thing was born. And I suppose I should quickly mention that I don't hate Sonic. You might get the impression that I do while reading. I hope you enjoy, and if not, don't hesitate to let me know why. Constructive criticism is what this community needs! (Rating may increase to M because this could be considered quite disturbing)

* * *

Ravaged by the white of lightning and incandescence of raw flames, the sky was alight with the heat of battle.

With a three versus one bagarre taking place within the expanse of the airborne battlefield, populations in the cities below watched on in horror. Lights in some houses flickered to life, while others turned off as chaos and confusion spread throughout the metropolises. The clashes above were illuminated and outlined by the strikes of electricity which slashed the very heavens. It was a conflict between the good and the evil - and every person watching held their breath in hopes that the heroes would win.

Golden streaks left in the air by Team Super Sonic contrasted against the barrage of white crystal attacks, which spiked through heavy, dark clouds with unsettling ease. The Team's opponent, Metal Overlord, roared in unrelenting frustration as the organics managed to narrowly avoid the offenses. In his seething rage, the twisted robot grabbed a ship remaining from the Egg Fleet and hurled it with all his might at his foes. The action was almost childlike, as though he was having a tantrum and throwing his toys at his enemies.

Several intense minutes had passed since the beginning of the confrontation. Sonic and his allies were tiring. Metal Overlord could continue until his systems were critically damaged.

Sonic dodged the partially-obliterated ship that was hurled in his direction, flying to the right as he grabbed Tails' hand to pull him away too. Knuckles smacked his fists together in a show of antipathy.

Looking to Metal Overlord, Sonic bared his teeth and growled with all the venom he could convoke with his sweltering vexation.

"You actually thought you could beat me, by transforming into a _monster_?" Sonic yelled.

The three heroes gathered close before shooting straight towards their enemy in their Team Blast formation, striking him in a rapid fusillade of attacks that lit the stormy skies golden and navy.

The killing blow had finally been dealt.

Metal Overlord drew back and screeched in a boiling rage, unable to return the onslaught with his own. His systems locked out his own free will and forced his body to submit to the forces of gravity.

His rambling cries were enough to shake the earth below before he even reached it.

"_Why?_ I had it all! I am the ultimate Overlord, Metal Sonic! I am the_ real_ Sonic!"

As he fell, the defeated tyrant stared up the lightning-scratched skies, wondering how his chaotic life had gone to hell so fast.

The robot had been so close to having it all just minutes ago. Came so close to his vision of total perfection. Almost secured his own land. He has transformed into a volant, self-constructed design with a two-ton bite and a time-bomb reserve of power. It had taken months, careful, _long_ months of planning, analysis, existing in solitude with nothing but his coded thought processes... Yet, within an hour, it was all over for him.

Everything had been going perfectly. The Egg Emperor, the domination of the Final Fortress, the data collection... all for_ nothing?_ Simply to fall_ again_?_  
_

Something in the ceaseless grinding of gears kept his mind aware while he plummeted, processing everything, constantly, the unending bombardments of information sending bursts of static to all sensors at random intervals. Perhaps it was his pride? Subconsciously, he wanted to deal a final blow. He wanted, no,_ needed_ to defeat Sonic. Even if was at the cost of his own destruction. The need was a dangerous obsession. One that he would _'die'_ for.

Yet ground floor had never felt so sharp. The heavy impact rattled his once sturdy tektite frame, knocking several bolts and gears into dislocation. His vision abated into blackness, and his mechanical body became still. Only the steam and debris rising from the collision gave motion to the scene.

Slowly, the monster's body was reduced to its previous 'Neo' form, leaving him more vulnerable than before. His pride clearly suffered.

The machine's processor scrambled to accept the information even now. How could he have been defeated again? _Why?_ After so much planning?

Subdued, the overlord was down on his knees, kneeling like some obedient automaton. Like some pawn, or some tragic vassal.

Surely, the Heroes would come and try end it now.

But _he_ was determined to have the last laugh.

Footsteps against a hard metal floor reached his wavering audio receptors, corrupted by static. They approached, and he lifted his head to meet their insolent, confident stares of disapproval. Again was the overlord reduced, returning to his original, purpose-built form - the form built by _Robotnik._ The one he was forced to remain within. At the mere thought of this, the humiliation racked his processor with a cold sting.

Just the sight of their condescending grins plastered on their _disgusting_ organic muzzles caused his circuitry to heat with the rage induced. His metal face gave no sign of the emotion.

He was unreadable. But they were not.

Metal Sonic fixed his permanent glare on the heroes, scanning them silently in a split second. They had no idea.

He calculated their heart rates, respiration rates, _everything_. Everything he needed to swiftly throw them off their feet and into oblivion.

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles gathered before the seemingly defeated evil machine, now clearly unafraid of him.

"It's no use... but why can't I defeat you?" Metal Sonic quieried, his tone almost carrying a false emotional, depressive depth.

"Heh, because, _we're_ Sonic heroes." Sonic replied, wagging his finger as the bright flashes in the sky cast a white glow atop his quills. Behind him, Knuckles and Tails gestured in agreement, quite clearly proud of their efforts.

Sonic then had the audacity to take a step past Metal, looking down at him with a smirk.

"Any time you want a rematch, just let me know."

Metal Sonic could feel a system shutdown overriding his own decisions. No, he could _not_ be defeated this way. This was his last chance. It was now, or return to Robotnik's scrapyard. He _had_ to win.

"I'll be _waiting._"

With the lightning lancing in the dark ether above, predatory claws struck. Flesh was no defence against the sharp silver talons, which glinted against the white hot electricity aloft.

Sonic recoiled with a yell, almost reflexively pressing a hand to the fresh, stinging wound which stretched down his leg.

"Sonic!" Tails gasped, quickly stepping to his big brother's aid. His expression quickly twisted into one of horror and fright.

Knuckles snarled as he stood in front of the pair, facing the metal demon with waning confidence. "Hey! You want to be beaten a_ second_ time, creep?!"

Metal slowly rose from his knees to his feet, crimson-hued optics brightening against black sclera with the movement. Clockwork joints worked to bring him to a confident, tall posture.

He surveyed his terrestrial battlefield, temporarily ignoring the echidna.

In the distance, the other teams were running desperately towards the scene.

Pity they would be late.

Snapping back to his fantasy, Metal locked eyes with Knuckles. Now back in his blinded, obsessive rage, Metal struck out once again, strikes too swift for the guardian to deflect. Knuckles cried out with a hiss and swung a fist towards what he hoped was the blue lunatic - only to have his fist caught in the robot's very hand.

Knuckles' eyes widened, dreadlocks in a mess over his shoulders as he pulled back. "N-No you don't!"

Tails bravely grabbed the robot's arm and pulled as hard as he could, gritting his teeth with the effort. But it was no use.

Metal pulled back his free fist and launched it square into the echidna's face, sending the hero into a daze.

With the few seconds of freedom gained from this, Metal then wheeled around, throwing the young Tails off with ease.

His target, bleeding so beautifully, stared at him with a venomous glare on his face. "Give up, _Metal_! It's over for you!"

Sonic dropped into a spin-dash and charged at the fiend, determined to save his friends and himself. Metal copied, having already calculated Sonic's levels of energy left over from the skyward dogfight. The two clashed, artificial material against vulnerable flesh.

After what felt like several minutes, the pair uncurled and crouched, staring at each other dead in the eyes.

Sonic panted with the light-headed feeling overwhelming his mind. Metal simply stared, damaged with a jagged crack down his forehead, but functioning.

Neither opponent moved for several moments. Sonic was too stubborn. Metal was too obsessed to retreat.

Knuckles and Tails scrambled to arrive at their friend's aid.

Little did they know, Metal was timing his kill.

He wanted the glory of defeating his most hated enemy to be the most intense it could ever be.

From Team Dark, Shadow skated at breakneck speed towards them, already charging a Chaos Spear. From Team Rose, Amy charged with her hammer. From Team Chaotix, Espio carried shurikens ready for throwing.

By entering the invisible comfort zone calculated by the robot, they had guaranteed that Sonic's death would come.

And so, Metal pounced.

Obsessively slashing, clawing, hissing, destroying. Audio receptors excitedly recorded every gut-wrenching vocalisation that left that hedgehog's mouth.

Face, chest, stomach, arms... It didn't matter. It was all destructible, mortal skin.

Screams filled the air from both the victim and the witnesses, but no witness could move. Shock had taken them.

Within seconds, it was all over and done.

Claws stained crimson, the demon broke out into a deep, psychotic laughter. It was done. He was _gone_! After all these years, that wretched organic being was _dead!_

Metal Sonic had become the one and only Sonic in this world. The_ true_ Sonic. He would rise to conquer what was left of the planet.

In his mind, he would bring total war forth to the land and skies, and would bring down the corrupt organic civilisation to replace it with his own.

Laughter rattled the skies as he took flight and disappeared into the blackened, charred clouds, leaving the scene he had created far behind him. Systems flickered in and out of functioning, but he no longer cared. The screams and cries of the so-called _heroes_ only served to power his maniacal satisfaction.

In just an hour, his fantasy had become his reality.

A reality he had waited on for many years.


End file.
